wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dark Truth
This fanfiction belongs and will only be edited by Nightslayer. You can do spelling corrections, BUT NOTHING ELSE. Plot: These are just fanfictions that pop into my head. The Prologue is my personal story, the rest is just stories that pop into my head when I'm bored, or when something tragic happens in the series known as Trollhunters (or something like that) Anyway, let's get started! Prologue (Stricklander) six months after the spell was broken, six months after he left, one chance to see her again. This was his chance to make her know how sorry he was, but he was afraid; afraid that it would not work out right. Willow was the most beautiful MudWing Stricklander had ever seen. Her beautiful blue eyes as shiny as sapphire, her scales shining in the sunshine when it just rained, she was perfect. The moon was shinning bright that night, so this was a perfect chance to apologize. Stricklander then saw her, sitting the grass with her eyes closed. Stricklander quickly transformed into his Terrorhight of the NightWings form and walked up to her. "Willow?" Willow turned her head to face Terrorhight. "Terror," she mumbled. "What on-" "I came to apologize," Terrorhight said. Willow opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. Finally she broke the silence. "I...I guess I can forgive you, Terror." Terrorhight's world lit up. Willow sat next to the NightWing and put her talon on his. "Its been so long since I first forgot about you," Willow said. "now that I remember, I don't know what to say about..." she stopped for a minute. "Heh, you don't need to worry now," Terrorhight said. "that's in the past. That's nothing to worry about anymore." "My son's a TrollWing Hunter," Willow said as her voice shook. "he might get himself hurt someday!" "As long as he's safe with Aera, he's fine." Willow's head tilted. "Who's Aera?" she asked. Terrorhight hesitated for a second. "Our adopted son." Chapter 1 (Aera) One year later... "AERA!! FOR THE LAST TIME GET YOUR TAIL READY FOR SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!!" Aera groaned as he slowly got out of bed. He checked his calendar and sighed. Monday... ''Aera transformed into his Flare form and started the day. He took a quick shower, brushed his fangs (which he barely does), and slid down the stairs. Literally. His adopted mother face taloned as he slowly got up. "How many times do I have to see you do that?" she grumbled. "Sorry," Flare said rubbing his eyes. His mother sighed. "Your lunch is on the table, sweetheart. See you tonight." His mother pecked him on the head and went out the door. Flare put his lunchbox into his bag and rubbed his eyes again. Suddenly, his brother, Swamp, walked down the stair and greeted Flame silently. They both went out the door and took off to school ************* The school was already packed with dragons struggling to get through the doors and into their classroom. Flame pushed through the dragons and went into the doors. He didn't have a locker, so he had to carry every single thing he had. He went into his first class, which had a few dragons already in it plus the teacher. Flare sighed and walked in. "Oooooo, it's the all-famous Flare everyone!" The voice belonged to Nettle, the school bully. ''Frick...not him... Flame sat down and sighed. Why can't he go after someone else? ''Suddenly, a some-what chubby female SandWing walked into the classroom. Nettle's face went red as Flare's scales. "Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she said giving Nettle a wink. "Er, hi, Drought," Nettle muttered. Drought sat next to him and put her talon on his. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the class said. Drought gave the class a death glare. One of the students hid in their hood and another went back to their homework. Flare wasn't stupid around Nettle nor Drought, he just didn't want to get punched or smacked by one of them. The final bell rang. "Alright, class," the teacher said. "today we'll be learning about..." the teacher checked his notes. "square roots." Everyone groaned. One of the students hit their head on the desk and another face taloned. "I know, I know," the teacher said. "but it's Algebra, we have to learn it. Now, get out your calculators and begin this sheet." ************* After school, Flare was relived that he was getting out. As he walked, students were chatting and making jokes, while others where doing stuff their not aloud to. Flare was always a troublemaker, but not around his father. But why? Suddenly, there was a huge roar coming from outside. Flare raced out the door to find Nettle on the ground and Drought about to slash Swamp, but Drought's friends where holding her back. "What's going on here?!" Flare said. "Swamp knocked out Nettle!" one of the students said. "Yeah, and Droughts' all ticked about it!" "IF YOU GET YOUR BIGGIE TALONS ON MY NETTLE AGAIN I WILL SHRED YOUR TINY LITTLE EYES OUT!!!" Drought threatened. Swamp didn't reply and walked off. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE!!!!" Drought turned her head to Flare. "Same goes to you, SkyWing!" she hissed. "Now follow that stupid brother of yours!" Flare snorted and walked away, pretending nothing had happened. ********** That night, Aera sneaked out. He didn't want to see his adopted parents go all lovey-lovey on each other...again. He sneaked around the city alleys, through the pipes, and into his little secret base. His base included a soft carpet he stole from a store, a conformable chair, a TV, and a dozen twelve-packs of soda. He got onto his chair and popped open a soda. He turned on the TV and turned it onto the Natural Geographic. Thirty minutes in, something jerked down on Aera's chair, scaring Aera to death. "Surprise!" Aera looked up to see his friend Scalvet, who was leaning on the chair smiling. "Scalvet!" Aera groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" "Mmmm, maybe seventy or eighty," Scalvet giggled. "depends." "Well, stop doing it. It's driving me nuts." Scalvet giggled and lied down on the carpet. Another TrollWing walked into the base, his horns getting stuck for a second. "Tilt your head sideways, Kelraz," Aera said. "I know," Kelraz said as he rubbed his horns. "you don't need to remind me." Another TrollWing walked in, her horns scraping the walls. "Hey, Yeree!" Scalvet shouted. She ran to Yeree and hugged her. "Looks like everyone's here," Aera said passing a coke to Kelraz. "What's the plan today?" Scalvet asked. "Watching some nature things," Aera answered. "A-HA!" Everyone turned to see Swamp and Stricklander at the base door. "Aera, what is going on in here?!" Chapter 2 (Scalvet) Scalvet didn't want to stare Stricklander in the eyes. His eyes were scary for her. "I-I...uh..." Aera started, but stopped. "I want to know everything that happened when we get home," Stricklander growled. Swamp was scanning the room. "ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE CHANGELINGS?!?!" Swamp roared. "I can explain!" Aera whimpered. "We're going home," Stricklander snapped. "and that means NOW!" Aera jumped up from his chair and followed Stricklander out of the base. Swamp walked up to Scalvet. ''Oh no...what do I do? ''"I can't belive you're a changeling," he growled. "I can't trust you anymore." "Leave her alone!" Kelraz hissed. Swamp turned his head to Kelraz. "Why?" he snarled. "Because it's not cool to not trust anyone!" Kelraz snapped. "YOU GUYS ARE CHANGELINGS!!" Swamp roared at Kelraz. "You're not to be trusted!" Kelraz's eyes turned red and he lanched at Swamp. Scalvet and Yeree screamed in horor as Kelraz and Swamp fought. Claws scratching the scales, teeth drawing blood, screams and roars filling the room. Scalvet had to do something. and ''fast. Yeree leaped onto Kelraz, Scalvet grabbed Swamp, and they seperated them. "That's enough!" Yeree said. "Let me at him!" Swamp screamed. "SWAMP!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Stricklander ran into the room and scooped up Swamp. "LET'S GO." he growled. Swamp grumbled as he was takin away from the base. ********************************* Yeree was on a hill with her eyes closed with the wind blowing. Scalvet was by her side, rubbing Yeree's back. "What are we going to do?" Yeree said. "We're not trusted anymore." "We will be," Scalvet said. She looked up at the sky. "I promise you." "You don't break that promise," Yeree said. "I won't," Scalvet said. I hope I don't... Chapter 3 Three months later...(Aera) Aera was no longer trusted to go out alone, not even to just go out for just a second. Swamp was always with him, keeping an eye on him, possibly planing something. Aera remembers the day it happened. The day that he was no longer trusted. Aera's adopted mother was waiting for him in the living room, her eyes flaming with rage. Stricklander was beside her, in his NightWing form. "You should've had told me you were going out," she growled. "you could've gotten hurt!" "Mom, I'm fine," Aera said. "I was being stupid, that's all." His adopted mother glared at him. "You are in so much trouble, mister," she said coldly. "You are grounded for three weeks. No video games, no phone, no any electronics until you are no longer grounded. You stay in your room, only to come out for bathroom breaks or dinner." "You're kidding, right?!" Aera shouted. "I can't stay in my room for that long!" "Or this," Stricklander said. "You are grounded, but you can't touch any electronic device other than the TV. If you are planing to go out, let your brother go with you. We can't trust you going out alone anymore. Not until you're trusted again." Aera's eyes widened. He was not trusted. "Fine," Aera said. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess." '' ''Aera took a look at his photo ''of his friends and him at his base. He sighed. ''What if I no longer see them again? **************** It was the next day, a brand new one. But it was only a Saturday. Aera got out of bed, turning into his Flare form, and walked down the stairs, to see his brother having breakfast. "Hey," Aera said with a yawn. "Hey," his brother replied. Aera took a chair and sat across Swamp. "Where Mom and Dad?" Aera asked. Swamp shrugged. "Probably out somewhere," he guessed. "Most likely," Aera said. They sat in silence. The silence broke with a knock at the door. "It's probably Bluestreak," Swamp said as he walked towards the door. He looked through the peephole and jumped. "Shell?!" Swamp shouted. He opened the door, and a pretty blue SeaWing walked in. "I'm just here to tell you something," she said to Swamp. Swamp stared at her, then at Aera. Aera shrugged like it was nothing. "I wanted to say, that Kelraz is very sorry for what he did to you three months ago," Shell said. "Why didn't he come over to tell me that?" Swamp asked the SeaWing. "He felt nervous to tell you," Shell answered. "he didn't want to come out of his room for some reason." "We should go cheer him up," Aera said finally. "I'm going with you," Swamp said. "Shouldn't you tell Mom and Dad where we're going?" Aera asked nervously. "I'll tell them we were at the comic book store," Swamp answered. "And we'll buy comics?" "And we'll buy comics, but don't steal any of them." Swamp said rubbing the back of his neck. Aera scrambled out the door, with Shell behind him. Swamp soon followed and they all took off into the sky, wings beating in the air. Chapter 4 (Kelraz) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing)